First Arkadian Unification
First Arkadian Unification The First Arkadian Unification, or else known as the 'First Holy Fulfillment', is an overcoupling term to describe the wars and events that occured between 227 AAWE up until 230 AAWE, where-after the Kingdom of Arkadia was officially established and created. Historical Background Read'' the Verianity and Kingdom of Arkadia pages for a more in-depth look on the lore and prelude to this event.'' Prelude Eversince the spread of Verianity as a religion throughout the North-Western region of New Gwyn, the pan-Arkadian movement and thought existed. Somewhere beginning in 10,000 BAWE, the North-Western region of New Gwyn became more attached to itself due to the slow formation of a joint language and general culture. The slow formation of the joint language and culture continued on in the next centuries, culminating in a pan-Arkadian thought as early as 8500 BAWE. Over time, with the influence and impact of Verianity as religion growing, this movement and mindset grew considerably. Although this spread did not go smooth everywhere. Tribes, in the north especially, resisted the spread of Verianity, resulting in the killing of Religious Missionaries, self-proclaimed Priests and Mages. This was in stark contrast to the more open-minded southern regions, where the people became less isolated and started exploring and trading via sea and land. As the tribal system faltered in the south, the first signs of a feudal society started appearing. Thanks to this, a much easier path was paved for the spread of Verianity as religion. Over the course of the next centuries, the first regions in the south and south-east were fully converted, and rulers officially became heavily influenced by the tales of Verianity, many believing that a formation was the only way to achieve greatness. By 4000 BAWE, Southern and some Eastern Lords and Rulers were convinced that the time of unification was now. Backed by the Religious missionaries and Mages, a Holy war for the unification was called out for. This conflict, the First War for Arkadia Unification, became one of the strongest signs that many wanted a united Arkadia. Although the unification was not achieved in the end, the conflict left a lasting impact on the region, eventually culminating in the Second and Third Wars for Arkadian Unification. Smaller but always doomed uprisings and conflicts were frequent through the following centuries, although, thanks to this, more areas to the north and east converted themselves to Verianity. However, it should also be said that much of the 'Arkadian' Nobles and Rulers did not take unification efforts as they felt they required Verianus himself to appear or appoint a successor to rule the Kingdom for him. By 1000 BAWE, many 'Arkadian' Nobles near the north, felt that their influence was being threatened by the Northern Tribes. With this, they rallied for another Holy war for Unification, which the religious Mages fully backed. Yet again, the large region was at war. While some Nobles did not join in, most did. This war, unlike the previous one, seemed undecided. The Northern tribes and barbarians had lost territory and peoples, but they remained strong. The more wealthier Nobles and peoples in the south were more driven, but ultimately the conflict stranded in what seemed to be a deadlock. For almost a century, this bloody conflict was fought, making it the longest and bloodiest war that de-facto Arkadia has known. After a falling out between the 'Arkadian' Nobles in 900 BAWE, various rivaling Nobles declared themselves King. While the religious missionaries and Mages fully opposed and denied both of the declarations, the damage had been done. The alliance against the North collapsed, and soon the war ended in a catastrophic defeat; with many of the northern territories going back to the tribes and their leaders and the genocide of Verianity-supporters in tribal territory. With this, the movement was set back for centuries, resulting in only small-scale uprisings and conflicts up until 227 AAWE. Only by 700 BAWE the movement recovered; resuming it's course of attempting to convert the peoples in the North. The Appointing (Information corresponding with this article's timeframe starts here, see other pages for more information) By 220 AAWE, the states with Verianity as dominant religion had strengthened themselves. Left untouched by the Allfather war, the region profited of the chaos that ensued elsewhere. The Kingdom of Nosogov in particular had grown in strength and significance, becoming the most prosperous of all. As the Kingdom was one of the first to convert to Verianity in full, it was widely regarded as one of the pillars of the Arkadian movement. After becoming the largest and most powerful Kingdom in the south thanks to centuries of war and intrigue, the foundation for greatness was set. Charles II Numerius, King of Nosogov, was always convinced of the fact that the Peoples of North-West New Gwyn should be united in one Kingdom; that of 'Arkadia'. To that end, he loyally followed the teachings of his forefathers, and became a devout follower of Verianity. Despite his religious devotion, he was determined that not only faith could bring together the people, and thus ensured that his popularity was high throughout the entire region. In 227 AAWE, the unthinkable happend; Verianus appeared. As part of the Arkadian Prophecy, Verianus sought to appoint a person whose dynasty and descendants would create and rule the promised lands of North-West New Gwyn; namely the Kingdom of Arkadia. And as a result, Verianus appointed Charles; who was seen as a devout follower and devotee to the Arkadian cause. (wip) The Times of Intrigue Category:Kingdom of Arkadia Category:Charles II Numerius Category:Verianity